Live in Immortality
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Persephone, with the extent of her frustration in the underworld grabs the only chance of Hades to be King of the gods, Zeus' master bolt as Percy and his friends stops by the Underworld.With the heroes gone,Persephone shall face his furious husband.R&R.
1. After A Blast

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

A/N: I'm a fan of Persephone and Hades. Especially the ones on Percy Jackson. This is my first P.J.O fic. So any comments and critism, its fine with me. At least I love writing this fic. Enjoy

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. Please Please do.

* * *

><p>After a Blast<p>

(Persephone's POV)

He's lying there, licking the marble floor. Probably it hurts like HELL after I blast him across the room with Zeus' master bolt. I have been mocking at him for a moment now. It's been like what? Just mere hours after that demigod Percy has left and Grover's been a nice satyr to be with. Did I mention I never had a satyr? Well, I guess I did.

I felt my conscience starting to overpower me. Until I realize, I did love my "cruel and abusive" husband. AFTER A MILLENIUM OR SO. Yeah, right no kidding. Years just passed, it's like nothing. We're immortals, time doesn't count.

I can't help myself to just mock at him(I've said that), in his throne, in his realm. It's like he's not even walking up! Well the, it's proven a FACT that Zeus's master bolt- that wasn't accurate, my FATHER'S master bolt is the greatest weapon ever created. Hades didn't even budge! With the thought of that, I smirk inwardly.

Well, he's madly in love with me so I know everything about him. I can read him like an open book. I can make him smile. Tricking him with a forceful kiss isn't that bad. Well, I guess now it does. I know, he's going to be very VERY and I mean VERY furious when he gain his consciousness back expecting he'll turn into his demon side and call my name that will gave Los Angeles probably an aftershock.

I heave a sigh. Look at him. His features makes me melt. At first I feared him, I loathed him. I guess after A MILLENIUM of staying in the Underworld is not a frustration after all.

Have I mention I just hate cereal?(no pun intended)

But that would surely hit my mom, hard...

I see him shift. Oh, my gods. What will he do next? I'm already in HELL for all I care...

* * *

><p>AN: A bit short for Chap 1, I guess. What will Hades do with her now? Check it out.:)

-PRDTFAN14-


	2. The Rant

Disclaimer: Then again I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

A/N: I readily made the chap 2. Now Hades is awaken *dundundundun*.

Chapter 2: The Rant

(Hades POV)

Ughh.. Son of Poseidon. .Bolt.

Those words I muttered. I slap back my consciousness as I turned to rest my back. What in the Zeus happened?

The last damn thing I remember- that kiss.

"PERSEPHONE!"

Los Angeles now will have a massive aftershock. The souls scream, the underworld bear with my anger. Cerberus howled in reply.

Footsteps. I knew them well. Those high heels echoed. My body, my head- hurts like HELL.

"You called?" she steps in. Those brown eyes, they fill me, they seduce me at the same time angered me.

"A once in a lifetime chance!" I broke into flames but her expression stayed normal. As if she was expecting or did she expect something when we been together for a long time.

She rolled her eyes. I hate it when she does that. It fuels my anger more.

"Once in a lifetime? As if a god would plunge to death."

"Don't talk to death when it is I who judge those mortal souls. Haven't you realized what you have caused?"

"Even if you have that thunderbolt everything falls down HERE. A war of the GODS! Isn't that caused more mortals souls for you to judge?" She sighed. I knew she's upset and all.

"You know what? Whatever. The hell I know- You'll thank me someday." She strutted away. Leaving me. I need control. I brace myself.

I walk my numb self out to where she goes. I have to set things straight. I don't want my wife upset. It's the last thing I wanted. I stop at our bedroom's threshold just letting her bolt straight to bed. Frustrated.

"I'm only saying it could be our chance. To rule up there and not to stay here, I only wanted you to be happy."

Ha. Here I am trying to make things well to her when she was the one who blast the hell out of me. Doesn't this tells anyone I'm a nice guy- eh- god?

"So it ends to tell me that Zeus' master bolt is much better to be with your eternity than your own wife? Make sense then."

"I rather lose it than lose you. I just- DO you have to blast me across the room? I mean- you know?"

She laughed. It got the best of me. She can easily make my day. With one laugh, one smile, one kiss, one hug from behind. Her voice, her gestures, everything. Puts me back to my old self. As if I wasn't even struck down unconscious by that cursed lightning bolt. The thought of that- I think I just heard a thunder above. Though we're in the friggin underworld ,I just rolled my eyes. The hell with it.

My Persephone, whose been sitting down on the corner of the bed took courage to walk out of the balcony. I forbid her there. The sound of miserable souls and the agony of their cries. I hate to let her hear them.

"Look at them." She said, looking from below. Condemned souls.

"Yeah. I'm looking." I looked, it's seems normal to me. Of course it is!

I'm the OVERLORD OF THE UNDERWORLD! I'm Hades!

I snickered with that thought; screaming in my head is just unusual. She turns towards me.

"Misery." Her voice firmed but saddened.

See! This is the reason I don't want to let her out the balcony. But what do I do? Nothing. I should probably tell the furies to destroy this balcony and the most of it.

"They are condemned. They should suffer." I said with the distaste of my voice. I judged them all. Yes, all of them. Now, I have problems extending the roots of my dear Underworld.

"Beats me."

I gave I laughed. Thank the gods were immortal.

"I'm sorry. Love you." she told me with her sweetest voice, it filled me. It seduced me. As if she wanted me to turn on to her or what in the Zeus have I've been thinking.

"More than immortality itself, you knew better my wife."

She planted me as kiss. That's odd, call that planting is her thing. But she did and it was good.

A/N: I guess that's it. If anyone wanted to suggest sequels I would be glad to write more. And more PERSEHADES fics to come.

-PRDTFAN14-


	3. Guitar Game

No more Guitar Hero for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I have nothing against guitar hero game. I'm writing a fic alright? Don't sue me.

A/N: Once again the_epicness( _yeah, one word of my dictionary) of P.J.O have overpowered my so called broad imagination, and here I am again with another Persehadesfic. This fic has been in my computer for a year and since I got a lot of favs in this story, here's another one

**_Persephone's POV_**

Hades,my husband, to the extent of his passion felt the moment of his so called "practicing his reflexes". Guitar Hero 3, yeah that was his game after that Hermes and his snakes invented that internet.

I don't get it really,especially when he just screams his displeasure causing an earthquake.

And those HUGE speakers he ordered are so loud I feel I would be damn deaf after his every session.

_After Forty five minutes and five minutes more …._

Finally! The noise stopped in silence.

"WHOOOOO!"he screamed. "I got it! I actually got it!" He raises an arm in victory.

"Got what?!" As if I care about his game because I don't. I rolled my eyes and dive to the bed. Gesturing myself into a queen-like pose. Well, queens pose indeed. I'M NOT MESSING WITH YOUR MIND! I'm a queen for the love of Hades.

He got closer."I got the new Guitar Hero 4! Hermes delivered it just now! Yes!"

I rolled my eyes. This means more deafening noise!

_I can't wait to get out of here._

I gave an uttered cry in despair.

"Why couldn't you just stay in the acoustics? It's much more pleasing."

I tried to convince him. He sat beside me stroking my cheek. "Why?"

I could seriously slap myself. I broke his stare and stood. "Why?! Are you serious? You're getting onto my nerves everytime! If you won't let go of yourself from that cursed game of yours I swear-."He flinched before I finished my sentence.

"I swear! I will – I will do something you'll regret."

He laughed. This man has the nerve.

"Really? What would you do? You're in hell already, are you not?"

I growled in defeat but he comes closer and closer until he rests his hands to my shoulders. Within inches apart I could feel his warmth.

"No." I said when he tried to sweep his lips over mine. He looked upset. That's a good thing, now it's my turn.

"I'd be sleeping alone tonight." I said. I knew he can't sleep soundly without me in his arms. I'm not being cheesy over here but it's true. I can sleep without him. Of course, I'm without him half each year.

"What!"

"You hear !" I walked out. I can hear him swear in ancient Greek. Makes me more furious.

"What about Dinner!?" he called when I was in the corridors.

I didn't answer and head my way from the farthest room in our palace.

I reached there within 20 minutes. Yes, it's that damn far.

"FINALLY!SILENCE!"I shouted.

"You were saying?" He pops out of nowhere.

Now what in the Zeus'-oh he can do that. I totally forgot.

"What in Zeus's name are _you_ doing here?!" I got over my more disgusted voice. He sat on one of the chairs. The room is big enough and it actually has a fireplace of its own. Though the fireplace we had upstairs is for the souls and to Tartarus itself.

"Easy. ONE WORD:"

"OVERLORD." We said in chorus. He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Get out!" I slapped the door.

He gave a dark laughed which is totally annoying.

"NOW!" I growled. As last he just faded in black.

_Five days later_

Hades was without sleep as far as I could tell. Every breakfast is so sullen and boring. Five days of no sweet talk, no caressing, no sex, just plain stop, talk and go got the best of his conscience and now he's approaching me frustrated and all. I bear with my poise without trying to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm eternally dove, please forgive." He approached with TEAR filled eyes. Yes, I'M only the one who can make him do that.

"And your Guitar Hero?"I crossed my legs and let my eyes flicker against the fire.

"Thrown in the depths of Tartarus as you have wished my Lady." He said in his most humble voice.

"Oh GREAT!" I throw myself against him and we smooched all over the place.

The END?

A/N: Stay tuned for another short story chapter and Hours before Midnight! Leave a review ;)

_Signing off…_

_-Seph-_


End file.
